darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonestar in pieces
Back to 2009 Logs Ratchet Shark Lonestar Jazz Ratchet and others were taking a short break. The pieces of Lonestar that had been brought in were laying carefully on a table, in the spots where they would belong were he whole. His optics flicker on occasion, before dimming again, and brightening once more Shark walks in to check up on the security officer and looks around at all the pieces. "Slag, no wonder he only sent a emergency beacon." Lonestar's optics brighten again. HIs torso and head were attached, and those orange optics focus a little bit unsteadily "Sh... shark." he murmurs. Shark turns toward the head and approaches, he crouches down and gives a slight smile. "No need to thank me, if that's what you plan on doing. Just good to see you home." A nice shark...? huh.... Lonestar smiles a little bit weakly back "... Tough." he murmurs "... Good tae see you though." he notes, his voice slow and warped Shark inclines his head, "You are that." he agrees, "Looks like the medics are taking their sweet time with you, but then I guess such things aren't to be rushed." "... lotsa replacements. Not made en mass anymore." explains the cowbot, optics dimming again "... Who... rescued me?" Shark nods his head, "Fabrication, the bain of medics everywhere." then a pause, "Hmm Firesong did if I read the reports right." "Firesong? I see." The mech's optics dim a little bit "... Anything else... happening? Shark considers, "Nothing much really. Just doing my patrols like always." A few pieces of Lonestar lays on a table. There was at least half of him missing as he and Shark talks. His optics dim once more "... Damn. Missed... date." Shark cocks his head, "Date?" When he grins, there is a set of sharp teeth in his mouth. "You sly old mech." Lonestar smiles a little back "Hey now. She's... a good girl. Mature. Knows what... she wants." Shark chuckles, "Hey, just needling you a bit Lonestar. Speaking of girls, I happen to have mine in subspace. You did say you wanted to see her." Lonestar blinks a little bit "... you scare me s... sometimes." he whispers Shark grins again, "I'll take that as a compliment." Moving his hands into subspace he pulls out the tail first, then slowly a very long body, before the head comes out. It's got to be easily the size of the mech holding it as she squirms in his hands. There is a slight sparking along the length of the inky black creature. It looks like a big electrical eel, which it in fact is... "Lonestar, this is my girl Sparky." Lonestar blinks again, and lifts his head... trying to sit up. But without any limbs that was impossible "... Sparky? " he stares at the eel "... She's... cute." Shark doesn't seem at all bothered by the sparking moving along the creatures body.. almost like he's immune to it. Sparky curls around his torso as he pets her head, "Found in the Mercury River, she had been injured by something. Couldn't just leave her there to die so I took her in, been getting her health back slowly." "Not bad. Very nice. She doesn’t mind being out of the water? " Lonestar seemed a bit more alert now. Who says animals don’t help healing? Shark grins a bit, "She can be out for awhile, apparently they are adapted to it to avoid water predators. That's where I found her, on land near the river." he strokes a finger under her jaw line. "She really loved those roboraptor bits didn't you girl?" Lonestar smirks a little "Good luck getting her more. I ain’t helping." Sparky reacts to the question by, well, sparking along her length and hugging her body against Sharks' torso. The mech chuckles at Lonestar, "Don't you worry Lonestar, I took all those roboraptor bodies, hacked them up into little pieces and have them in my barracks room. I can feed this little lady for some cycles to come." "Ick. I hope they don’t start to rust." the mech rasps a little bit. "Does Prime know? Shark moves his hands to get Sparky to free up his torso. He lies, "Course he knows." Blame the green crystal! Lonestar hehs softly, putting his head back, too drugged to argue "Good. Good. I'm sure Red will still have a fit though. Shark puts Sparky back into subspace, feeding her back in there. "Why do you think she stays in my room eh? Out of sight, not going to be noticed by Red. Resolves any fit issues." "He watches the cameras you know." Lonestar remarks "But that's okay. Dont worry about it. Whistling can be heard down the hall, soon a blue visor can be seen in the shadows, then the form of the mech, and soon-- the paint scheme walking toward the repair area. His white and black armor nicely polished and having a lively step to his walk. Shark has Sparky safely away, and just in time. "Don't know me too well do you Lonestar. I saw to it he'd not see her while I'm in here." then looking over his shoulder toward the whistling. "Heh. I'll believe it when I see it, son." the voice falls quiet, and his optics flicker as he tries to see who was approaching. Jazz then places his black hand up, "Hey bots, what's up?" He says with a friendly tone and a smile on his face. Shark looks back to Lonestar, "Check the tapes later if you don't believe me." is all he has to say, then a nod to Jazz. "Just keeping Lonestar some company since he's basically all in pieces." "Sir." drawls the cowbot. Indeed, most of what was left was upper torso and head. A few other pieces were there, but detached. "Aye, that he is." Jazz looks at Lonestar and frowns softly, though he quickly smiles again, "I've been outta the loop a bit, but I'm takin' it ya had a nasty run in with some decepti-slaggers." Jazz leans up against the wall and folds his arms under his chest panel, kicking the back of his boot foot against the wall itself to rest it up there. "I'm sure the medics get ya right back on ya feet again in no time." Shark smirks a bit, "So long as Jade does the work, he'll be golden." maybe just a hint of a lie and a tease both, directed at the handicapped cowbot. "So how you doing anyway there Jazz? Last I heard you were up to your knee gears in Con central." Lonestar smirks at Shark, then smiles at Jazz "Good to see you on your feet, Jazz." he adds. "Well-- Faught my clone-- Prime had us both locked up. We got that all cleared up, includin' with the clone." Jazz states to Shark, not going into much detail, since he saw it as the crisis was over and everything was back on track for the most part. The white and black bot looks at Lonestar now and smiles softly, "Hey, when ya get back on ya's maybe we can go do somethin' huh?" Shark inclines his head, "Precautions are a pain eh? Well least you are all free and clear, situation is normal." a glance at Lonestar, "Well as normal as it can be anyway." "What did you... have in mind? " asks Lonestar, as he squints up at Jazz. Jazz grins, its a dark grin, one you expect on a cat in the alley, "Oh-- I'll think of somethin'." Then he smiles sweetly, "But first ya gotta get back together again!" Shark smirks at that grin, "Gee and I'm not being involved in it? Shoot." Lonestar smiles, and would laugh if he could. Instead he states "I look... forwards to it. May be a bit though. Take shark for now." Jazz looks up and down Shark. Then kicks of the wall and walks around the mech, looking him over. Then he rubs his chin hmmm softly, "I suppose he could make a fine specimen." Said with a very bad off accent, and the smirk on his face states he is being playful. Shark turns his head as he's suddenly under scrutiny, he gives Jazz a sharp toothed smile. "Bout slagging time someone realized that." Jazz then took one of Shark's arms and held it out, "As you see here," Continue with the obvious fake accent, "He has a wonderus armor construct along with very well noticeable hydraulics!" Lonestar looks from one to the other, smiling weakly Shark gives Jazz this odd look, "You get hold of some funny energon?" Jazz then laughs before he pats Shark on the back, "Nah man, just havin' fun with screwin' with ya head." He says with a grin before he gives him another pat and walks around once more to take up his wall again. Shark's armors takes the pats without issues, the mech shakes his head at Jazz, "You need to get yourself a femme. Maybe you should chase after Jade, she's pretty enough." "Jade ain't my type." Jazz said with a chuckle, "Besides, with my job man-- I can't afford a femme." He says it with a smirk, but his voice says other-wise. Someone would be nice, but the truth was there and-- it did sometimes hurt, but he knows anyone close to him would hold a massive target sign on their heads. Shark smirks a bit, "Is she /anyone’s/ type?" he asks, then looks over to Lonestar, "So, spill, what's this femme you were supposed to have a date with like other than mature eh?" Lonestar takes a moment to respond. His optics had dimmed, and they brighten again "eh? Wot?" Jazz hrms softly as he looks at Lonestar, then over to Shark, "Yo Shark, we outta leave Lonestar to rest, buddy." He stands up straight, "After all-- the mech does need to reserve some of his power." Shark taps Lonestar on the audio, "Need these checked do you?" he asks then looks up to Jazz, "Suppose you are right on that count, Jazz." Lonestar flinches a little "... ow. I'm still tender." he grumbles a little. Then he sighs "Yeah. I could use some rest. You two go get into trouble or something." Jazz nods and then gives a wave to Lonestar, "Ya rest up Lonestar and take care." He then heads out back out. Shark smirks, "Trouble is my other name. Rest up. Check on you in a solar cycle." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Lonestar's Logs